


Caught on the Tide

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Pirates, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Harry and Draco plan an elaborate fantasy fulfilment for Hermione based on something they heard her say to a friend. Unfortunately for them, they didn't quite have the context right.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148
Collections: 2020Kinktober





	Caught on the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TRS & KoKA's Kinktober 2020. Prompt: roleplay

"What exactly did she say?"

Harry planted his elbows on his thighs and leaned forward, speaking quietly in the open Auror office.

"She said, and I quote, ‘pirate kidnapping fantasy.’"

"And that's it?"

"That's enough, isn't it? Seems pretty clear to me, especially considering she was talking to Ginny over mimosas. No topic is off limits at brunch."

Steepling his fingers beneath his chin, Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. "You heard half a sentence and now you think you know that Hermione wants to spice things up in the bedroom?"

With a shrug, Harry replied, "Well, yeah."

Draco seemed to think it over for a moment. "Fine, but if we're going to do it, we need to go all out."

The corner of Harry's mouth turned up in a smirk. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Excitement thrummed through Hermione's veins as she placed her hand on what felt like an old, wooden crate, steeling herself for the nauseating pull of Portkey travel. With soft cloth tied over her eyes, every sense was heightened. 

When they landed at their destination and she opened her eyes, she was not prepared for what she saw.

She thought Harry and Draco would take her away for a sunny beach trip or perhaps to one of the old libraries she'd been wanting to visit.

There was technically a beach, stretching out a bit to the south on what she assumed to be a small island.

But she was standing on a ship she'd never seen before docked at the shore, and when she slowly turned her head to spot Draco and Harry where they stood behind her, she took in their white shirts with billowing sleeves as her mind whirled in an attempt to understand what she was seeing. They looked dangerously handsome; she would give them that.

A black flag with a skull and crossbones hung from the mast, swaying in the breeze.

"We're on a… pirate ship?"

Draco cut a sharp glance towards Harry, _I told you so clear_ in his expression.

The tips of Harry's ears—barely visible under a mop of messy curls—grew pink, but he schooled his features into confidence.

"I heard you say you wanted to mix things up in the bedroom."

For someone that took pride in their quick mind, Hermione was struggling immensely to make sense of the words coming out of Harry's mouth.

"When Ginny came over the other day and you sat out on the porch to chat."

 _Oh._

She knew the moment he was referring to and things were starting to click into place. "I was just telling Ginny something I read in a romance novel."

"...that you wanted to reenact in real life, right?"

Well, no. She'd been chuckling about the scene with Ginny, not revealing some deeply buried fantasy about being kidnapped by pirates. 

The two of them stared at her intently, as if her answer to their question could make or break this moment.

In that split second she tried to muster up enthusiasm, really she did, but the whole thing was so ridiculous yet endearing that she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her.

"I'm not— " Trying to stem the giggles, she sucked in a deep breath. "I'm not laughing at you." Their expressions made it clear they found that statement to be dubious.

"I mean it! This is—you're sweet. And I love you. And I'd really love to get my hands on your… bountiful booty, truly, I just need a moment to compose myself." Hand pressed to her chest, she fought down the mirth. 

Harry was the first to crack, laughter sparkling in his eyes halfway through her speech, the sound rumbling in his chest as he slowly laughed harder. 

Eyebrows drawn together, Draco tried to appear irritated but was fighting a grin. "You two and your fucking puns."

He elbowed Harry in the side. "I told you." 

"Oh I'm sorry, whose idea was it to ‘go all out’"? Harry responded, turning to glare at Draco as Hermione willed herself to cease giggling.

"Well, now that we're out here… what was the plan?"

"You're supposed to be a stowaway." Draco watched her closely as he answered.

Harry was imaginative, but not nearly detailed enough for something like this. She suspected he'd had the idea and then Draco took over, organising the elaborate situation with glee. He did love to plan things.

 _Hmm, a stowaway._ She could work with that.

"Okay."

"Okay?" They blinked at her, surprise on their faces.

"We're here aren't we? Might as well. And besides, you've been out of town for weeks and left me all to my lonesome." She purposefully bit her lip and watched their eyes trace the movement. "Regardless of where you were taking me, please understand that I was going to jump you both at the first opportunity."

That seemed to put them at ease, and the mood melted from frivolity into something with a bit more tension.

Taking a moment to get into character, she stared shyly at their shoes, fingers nervously tugging at the skirt of her sundress as she said, "Please don't throw me off the ship. You don't understand; I've got to get to—"

She cut herself off as they suddenly moved, circling her slowly and looking her up and down with appreciation.

"What should we do with her, Malfoy?"

"Please. I'll do anything."

The slow grin that appeared on Draco's face was all teeth—a predator smile, like he wanted to eat her up.

"What a sweet offer. Anything we want, hmm?"

She nodded emphatically, wild curls bouncing in and out of her vision.

"Let's start with a taste." Quick as a wink, he snatched her around the waist with one arm and pulled her to him. 

Heart pounding from the sudden movement, she peered up at him with what she hoped were big, innocent eyes.

He dipped his head and kissed her with such enthusiasm she couldn't help but push up on her toes, needing more.

Pulling away, he spun her around so her back was to his chest, allowing Harry to kiss her while Draco played with her body, sliding his hands beneath the skirt of her dress and into the hem of her knickers, pulling them down until they fell in a heap at her feet. He held her waist and guided her to step out of them, all while Harry devoured her mouth.

Harry took one step back, and then her dress was being pulled up and over her head, a gentle hand holding her curls carefully out of the way so they didn't get caught in the buttons. 

The fact that she was now naked and they were still mostly clothed heightened her sense of vulnerability and sent a delicious shiver dancing up her spine as she made a half-hearted attempt to cover herself.

Harry reached out and caught her wrist, holding it away from her body as he thumbed her nipple with his free hand. Though brief, her eyes fluttered closed at the contact, and he pinched harder, eliciting a squeak from her at the sharp pleasure it brought.

Disappearing behind her, Draco gently tugged on one particularly buoyant curl just before he slid his hand down the bumps of her spine, laying down a light slap to her bum before withdrawing, startling her.

She could feel his eyes on her naked body as he drawled, "What a pretty little stowaway. It's our lucky day, Potter."

Work roughened hands grabbed her hips, Harry turning her away from him to face the side of the ship. The railing was low enough that leaning on it brought her upper body down and encouraged an arch in her lower back.

The warm, damp breeze drifted over her skin, and she shifted in place, a bit unsure now that she couldn't see what was going on whilst standing completely nude with her bum stuck up in the air.

The uncertainty was replaced by need when a pair of hands slid from her hips, over her stomach then lower, fingers barely brushing her skin, teasing her with touch that was almost there but _not quite_.

She felt a broad chest press against her back, then Harry's voice in her ear.

"Are you going to be good for us?"

"As long as it suits me, sure."

Harry's chest shook as he stifled a laugh. She could feel him shake his head before he made all impending thoughts vanish as he finally touched her where she needed it, and she felt the hot rush of desire building low in her belly as he played with her clit for a while, swirling his fingers through the proof of her need before sliding two into her and slowly—excruciatingly slowly—began pumping them in and out.

Her hips jerked, and he secured her with an arm banded around her waist, holding her in place for the delicious torment.

She wasn't sure how long it went on, but he was relentless, driving her higher and higher until she cried out, clenching around his fingers.

He gave her time to come down, gently turning her until he could hold her against his chest and run his hand soothingly down her hair.

It was not very pirate like, considering, but that didn't matter anymore. She loved being with them like this. The three of them could do dirty, filthy things together and then hold each other so tenderly and with so much affection that it made her want to weep.

With a saucy smile, she carefully extracted herself from Harry's grip and gracefully sunk to her knees in front of Draco, brushing her hand ever so slightly over the placket of his laced up trousers and enjoying his sharp intake of breath.

"What an accommodating little runaway, isn't she?" Harry's smug voice came from behind her.

Draco responded, voice just the tiniest bit raspy as she moved her hand over him. "The perfect boat guest." One hand slid lightly into the hair at the base of her head, thumb rubbing the side of her neck.

Reaching up, she began to untie the laces, slowly revealing an inch of pale skin at a time until she could reach in and wrap her hand around his cock. With exploratory licks, she put her mouth on him, hollowing her cheeks a bit, pleased when he responded by tightening his fingers in her hair.

Harry moved behind Draco, and when Hermione glanced up, he was kissing and sucking and biting at Draco's neck, the two of them working together and pulling the most delightful sounds from him. 

Focusing all her attention on his cock, she used her hand and mouth together to bring him to his peak, and he came on her tongue with a muffled shout.

As he caught his breath, she leaned back and swiped the excess wetness from her lips, sucking her fingers into her mouth and licking then clean as the two _pirates_ watched her with dark desire in their eyes.

There was a flurry of movement as they switched positions, Draco helping Hermione stand and then walking them backwards until he sat on a tall bench behind them, her in his lap.

When the world stopped spinning from the sudden movement, she opened her eyes to see Harry staring down at her, one corner of his mouth tucked up as he cupped her jaw and ran his thumb softly over her cheekbone.

"Still okay?" he asked, quietly but clearly.

She smiled. "Very much so."

Draco held her as Harry lavished her body with affection, sucking little bruises onto her skin, nipping gently with his teeth and soothing the sting with his lips.

Everything went hazy until the only thing she could see, taste, _feel_ was pleasure.

Freeing himself from his trousers, Harry ran his fingers between her legs, finding her more than ready for him, and in one smooth motion, took his cock in hand and _finally_ slid into her.

He stayed still for a moment, the two of them breathing in tandem, before pulling his hips back and slowly pushing forward, his grip tight on her hips as he sped up.

Draco's filthy praises reached her ears, but she was too far gone to register his words, so she simply lifted her arm behind his neck, fingertips catching in the soft hair at his nape as Harry continued to pound into her, the sounds of their coupling obscene in the salty air.

Someone's fingers—she wasn't sure who at this point and she really didn't care—found her clit and it was exactly what she needed to come again, shattering with a cry that was nearly a wail, waves of pleasure washing over her as Harry's hips stuttered and he broke with her, thrusting into her a few more times before stilling and dropping his forehead to hers.

Wands were grabbed and spells whispered to clean them off, and they shuffled around until they were all leaning back on the wall of the ship, slumping against each other.

"Well," Draco said slowly, waiting until he had Harry and Hermione's attention. With his amused smirk firmly in place, he continued, "You two can shiver my timber any time."

He looked incredibly pleased with himself for the joke, and laughter shook all three of them as they collapsed in a pile of happy hearts and satisfied bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote pirate porn and I don't know exactly how it happened but here we are. Thank you for reading this ridiculousness! I'd love to know your thoughts <3 You can find me on tumblr @nuclearnik 
> 
> Beta love to the fabulous [weestarmeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie)


End file.
